


Achievement Unlocked: Special Delivery

by LeedlingwithRageHappy



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Raychael - Freeform, Scott Pilgrim AU kinda, dumb stuff, practice writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 00:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1668374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeedlingwithRageHappy/pseuds/LeedlingwithRageHappy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray never expected getting mail from a roller-skating delivery guy would be this interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Achievement Unlocked: Special Delivery

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhat inspired by Scott Pilgrim vs. The World...you'll see references scattered throughout

When the announcement for a new state of the art console had been released, Ray had put in his order immediately of course. Now all that was left was the actual shipping process and after months of waiting, it was finally delivery day. 

So, when the mail still hadn’t come to his apartment after 20 minutes, Ray wondered what was up and became slightly agitated. His first thought was to blame the snow, but it hadn’t snowed the night before as far as he knew and the town cleared up the roads pretty quickly anyways. He began checking the door much more frequently and paced around the one room apartment, much to the annoyance of his roommate, Miles, who just finished having a very late night only a few hours ago.

“Ray, you ordered a large package, it’s going to take time,” Miles said, though muffled because his face was buried into the pillows of the makeshift bed he and Ray shared.

“Sorry,” Ray shook his head and plopped down on one of the chairs that littered the apartment. “I’m just excited, you know?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Miles sighed and rolled over, throwing a pillow on top of his head. “I don’t know why I ever agreed to let you live with me.”

Ray opened his mouth to reply, but a soft snoring interrupted him and Ray could only smile apologetically at his friend. Why Miles had taken him in, Ray would never really know, but it was a godsend since Ray was currently going through some money problems. Sure, he had to share a bed with the guy, which was awkward at first, but if that was what he had to do to have a roof over his head, Ray certainly wasn’t going to be picky.

The doorbell pulled Ray away from his thoughts and he rushed over to the door, ready to greet the usual mailman. Instead, a man in a thick coat and a beanie with brownish-red curls sticking out from underneath stood at the entrance. In his arms was a large box and his face held an irritated look.

“Way to shovel your sidewalk, asshole,” the man snarled. 

It was then Ray remembered that he and Miles had gotten lazy about the snow, choosing instead to just step in each other’s footprints to get to their front door. Ray looked down and burst out laughing when he saw roller-skates on the man’s feet.

“Are you fucking serious? Why would you wear roller-skates in winter?” Ray said through his laughter and wiped the tears away from his eyes.

“Shut the fuck up. Do you want your mail or not?” 

Ray could see the man about ready to kill him, so he tried his best to recompose himself and sign for the box before taking it from the man’s arms. “I haven’t seen you around before,” Ray began, shifting the box around. “You just get a job at the post office or something?”

“Moved here about a week ago. Post office was the only place that had openings.” The reply was short and still irritable, letting Ray know that the man didn’t want to talk. 

“Alright. Well, I’ll see you around then?” Ray tried his best to remain friendly, but it was obvious that the other man was having none of that.

“Just shovel your damn walkway,” he shot back and stepped as best as he could with his roller skates before getting back onto a clear patch of sidewalk and skating away.

Ray craned his neck out the door, watching the man’s figure disappear before smiling to himself and attempting to close the door with a box occupying both of his hands. 

“Hitting on mailmen, huh?” Miles mumbled from the bed.

Ray set his box down and shot up a finger, but then realized Miles’ eyes were still closed and he let out a small laugh. “Nah. Just trying to spread the Puerto Rican love,” he grinned and set to opening his box. 

As he tore through tape and pulled out wrapping, Ray couldn’t help but think about the new mailman and found himself wanting to crack through that thick exterior because, hey, new friendships were always great especially since Ray’s crowd could use someone like that to liven things up.

Finally, the package was out and Ray let out a whoop, which in turn caused Miles to jump and stare at Ray in confusion. The look quickly changed into an eye roll as Ray practically danced around the room with his new console and went immediately to set it up, the events from before almost forgotten.

~

The next couple of days, Ray found himself up in time for the mail just to see if the guy on roller skates would be back. Unfortunately, it appeared that the regular mailman was back on route and Ray would accept the mail with much reluctance. 

“Why do you want to see him again?” Miles questioned from the kitchen as Ray flipped through numerous bills.

“Come on, Miles. How often do you meet a guy who roller skates in the middle of winter while delivering mail?” Ray grinned and threw the envelopes on the counter. “He just seems like an interesting person.”

“So, no love at first sight or anything?” Miles waggled his eyebrows and Ray let out a groan.

“Dude, I just want to know his name and what he’s like, that’s all.”

“Sounds like Ray’s got the hots for the mailman,” Miles replied.

Ray’s eyebrows shot up at this and he charged at the other man, who let out a squeak before running to the safety of the bathroom, the only other place in the entire apartment to have a door besides the closet and the main entrance.

“I don’t have the hots for him,” Ray hollered at the closed door. “I only saw him once, for Christ’s sake.”

“That’s what they all say,” a muffled reply came.

Ray stared at the closed door a little while longer before heading into the kitchen to distract himself with food. He was not attracted to the guy on skates even if he did have a cute face. It was merely curiosity on Ray’s part that he wanted to know the man, but if he wasn’t delivering mail to the apartment anymore, Ray wasn’t sure how to even track him down.

Then, a thought hit Ray’s brain like lightening and he slammed down the milk carton that had been occupying his hands. Rushing over to the computer, Ray brought up the website he always shopped at and ordered the first big item that was in his wishlist. A grin became plastered on his face when he hit the confirmation button and he looked at the front door triumphantly. This plan was going to work, Ray was sure of that.

~

“Ray, did you even look at how long it was going to take to get here?” Miles said, not taking his eyes off the video game he was currently playing.

After a few days of no package, Ray had taken to sitting in front of the door whenever it was close to mail time. Miles had laughed at it at first, but now just walked around the other man like he was a new floor decoration.

Ray felt himself get flushed and he didn’t dare look at his roommate. “Uh…”

“A watched pot never boils, my friend.”

Just then, the doorbell rang and Ray beamed at Miles before shooting up and whipping open the door.

“Jeez, don’t tell me you were waiting right at the door for this,” the man in skates muttered.

Ray felt his smile widen and he saw the other man raise an eyebrow at him.

“Ray Narvaez Jr.?” the man asked with disinterest. 

“Hi, yeah, that’s me,” Ray finally replied, nervous but happy and grabbed the box out of the other man’s hands. “How’s your day?”

An exaggerated coughing sounded behind Ray, but he ignored it and continued smiling at the roller skate guy, who only gave him a look that screamed, “Fuck off”. 

Ray meekly took a step back, expecting some serious backlash, but instead the man shrugged and calmed down his gaze. “Eh, can’t complain. Glad to see you cleared your sidewalk, though.”

“Hey, can’t let a certain guy in roller skates get injured in any way,” Ray quipped back and he was sure he saw a hint of a smile on the other man’s face.

“Alright, well, I’ve got a fuckton of deliveries to do. See you around, Ray,” the man nodded and skated away, leaving Ray in a small state of bliss before he remembered why he had ordered his package in the first place.

“Wait, what’s your name?” he ran out and hollered down the road at the man’s disappearing figure. He let out a sigh, figuring the man was too far away to hear and he felt his shoulders drop. 

“Michael,” came a shouted reply and Ray nearly let out a whoop before realizing his socks were soaked in snow. 

“Ah, fuck.”

Running back inside, Ray threw the box to the side and tore off his socks, giving Miles a proud smile. “And you doubted me.”

“I never doubted you,” Miles replied. “You just confirmed my suspicions that you, Ray Narvaez Jr., have a huge crush on our delivery guy.”

Ray’s mouth dropped open and he stammered over several words to argue his case, but instead deciding to chuck his socks at Miles’ face. Miles let out a yelp as they hit him directly on the side and he shot Ray a glare.

“Oh shit.” Ray took that as his hint to run and he clamored around the apartment as Miles shot after him, throwing the wet socks at the Puerto Rican until Ray slammed the bathroom door shut just as one sock hit it dead on.

“This is war, Ray! You better be prepared!” Miles taunted.

Ray scrambled to look around for some sort of protection and decided on a towel and a random loofah sponge lying around. As he readied himself to open the door, Ray wondered what on earth he was doing with his life and how he was actually considered an adult by the law.

~

Once again, it was another full week before Ray remembered he’d have to order something in order to see Michael. Luckily, he had stockpiled a whole list of items to order, though his frugality made him reluctant to click the buy button until the thought of Michael prevailed. A few more days of waiting resulted in a jittery Ray and a generally confused Miles. 

“Mail!” Ray’s head shot up as the doorbell rang and Miles watched him from the kitchen as Ray flung the door open.

“Order enough crap, dude?” Michael asked cynically and looked over Ray’s shoulder. “Your place is tiny, where do you put all of it?”

“Oh, here and there,” Ray shrugged and grabbed the box from Michael’s hands. “Most of the stuff here is my roommate’s so I figured it was time I got my own things.”

Michael raised his eyebrow at this and opened his mouth to reply but Miles cut in first. “Ray’s basically my bitch,” he called from the kitchen.

Feeling his eyes widen, Ray’s grip on the doorknob tightened and he was sure he felt it crushing in his hand. He was so going to kill Miles later.

“Really?” Michael grinned, almost Cheshire-like and Ray gulped, not liking where the situation was going. 

“Alright! Well this was great. Thanks for the mail, Michael. Bye!” The words came out of Ray’s mouth in one long string and he slammed the door in Michael’s face, falling against it immediately with his arms open. “Dude. What. The. Fuck,” he stated, giving Miles a wide-eyed heated stare. 

“Hey, just trying to speed up the situation,” Miles shrugged with a smug grin. “Oh, let’s do a musical rendition next!”

Ray groaned and slid down the door, discarding the package to the side. “I need to find a better place.”

“Ain’t no better rent than me, baby,” Miles immediately replied with suggestive eyebrows and a matching smile as he took a sip from his coffee cup.

Ray groaned and put his head in his hands. “Oh my god, Miles. Please tell me you did not just say that.”

Hearing a sharp intake of breath, Ray whipped his head up from his hands and pointed at the other man. “And don’t you dare start sing-“

_“TAKE ME FOR WHAT I AMMM!”_

“MILES! NO!”

~

By the third, fourth and fifth time he received another package, Ray knew that Miles had been right and that he was indeed crushing on mailman Michael. For some reason his snarky comments and heated attitude made Ray giddy and the Puerto Rican was desperate for more. However, Michael seemed oblivious to Ray’s new flirting and he felt a little deflated by the time the roller skater would leave. Of course, Miles would make plans to be gone by then as per request of Ray, so the Puerto Rican had no choice but to wallow in his doubts by himself until his roommate got home. 

On this particular day, there was no sign of Miles until the early hours of the morning and Ray did his best to prepare for the worst as he laid in bed. The jingling of keys and attempt to open the front door wakened him first and he squeezed his eyes tightly as the door swung open, hitting against the wall with a bang.

“Guess who’s drunk??” The lights flipped on and Ray threw the covers over his head.

“I’m guessing Miles,” he mumbled back.

“Yay, Ray wins!” Miles cheered and fell onto the bed, though landing half of his body on Ray’s. 

After laying in silence, Ray finally shifted his body to shove Miles off and the other man giggled as he rolled over. “Wheeee….”

“Miles, I swear to god,” Ray muttered.

“Well, if you’re going to be like that, I won’t tell you how my date went.” 

Ray was pretty sure he could hear Miles stick out his tongue and he rolled his eyes. “Fine. Tell me everything.” Ray’s voice dripped with sarcasm, but Miles didn’t notice or seem to care.

“Kerry’s soo great,” Miles began sappily. “He’s just so cute and perfect and I think I’m in love.”

Seeing he wasn’t getting any sleep tonight, Ray finally gave in, though still kept his sarcasm at full swing. “That’s great, Miles. Glad we had this talk.” 

“But what about you and Michael?” Miles prodded and took to resting his head on Ray’s shoulder. 

“He delivered my mail like always. Nothing special,” Ray sighed and rolled his shoulder in attempt to get the weight off. 

Instead, Miles dug his chin into Ray’s shoulder and the Puerto Rican winced. “Boooo,” Miles replied. “You sure nothing happened?”

“Yeah,” Ray breathed out. “I don’t think he’s interested.”

Miles finally removed his head from Ray’s shoulder, to his relief, and got up to turn off the lights. Without even removing his jacket, Miles shuffled under the covers and Ray felt himself drifting back into sleep.

“Well, if he wasn’t interested, don’t you think he wouldn’t be delivering mail anymore?” Miles slurred out.

Ray’s eyes opened slightly and he turned his head towards the other man. “What do you mean?”

“He’s not the only delivery boy,” Miles yawned and rolled over. “If he didn’t want to bring you your stuff he could’ve gotten Blaine to do it or something.”

Ray thought this over and scrunched his eyebrows. “I like how you know the name of our delivery guys.”

Only soft breathing responded to Ray’s remark and he figured Miles had finally fallen asleep. Unfortunately now, Ray was wide-awake as he ran Miles’ words through his head. Maybe the other man was onto something after all.

~

“Just do it, Ray, please? It’ll save us both some of our sanity.”

Ray’s finger had been hovering over the mouse for a solid five minutes that Miles had gotten downright frustrated.

“Here’s the deal. If Michael doesn’t deliver this one, then we can conclude he’s not interested. Okay?” Miles bargained and Ray had to admit it had some credibility.

With a heavy breath, Ray hit the confirmation button and then leaned backwards until he was lying on his back. He took a breath in, but Miles jumped to the chase.

“Don’t think about it. Everything will be fine.”

Seeing he couldn’t even talk about the situation, Ray stared up at the ceiling and hoped that Michael at least saw him as a friend. Sure, he wasn’t an awesome roller skating guy, but Ray figured he himself couldn’t be all that boring. At least, he hoped that he wasn’t otherwise Miles had been keeping up a very good lie for the past year.

Several days of panicking Ray and semi-drunk Miles (just to get through Ray’s emotionally draining reassurances) passed by until the fateful ringing of the doorbell finally came on a Friday morning. Ray could only stare at the door as the ringing continued, not wanting to see what awaited him.

“Ray…” Miles began, sitting up in the mass of blankets on the bed. 

“Just give me a sec,” Ray mumbled and then wiped his hands on his pants as he approached the door slowly.

Letting the door open inch-by-inch, Ray held his breath and nearly closed his eyes until he saw a pair of skates. Doing his best to not act overly excited, Ray raised his head and saw Michael with the usual form of whatever Ray had ordered.

“Hey, stranger. Delivery time,” Michael grinned.

Ray could feel the start of a blush on his cheeks and he forced his body to work. “Thanks,” he said quietly and accepted the box as his heart began to beat faster.

“Why are you doing this?” Michael suddenly questioned.

Ray froze on the spot and gripped the box tightly. “Wha-what do you mean?” he stammered out.

“Ordering all these packages. I’m pretty sure I’ve been to your place more times than anywhere else in this town.”

Swallowing nervously, Ray shifted on his feet and shrugged his shoulders. 

“You keep getting this fucking mail and I don’t think you even need half the stuff you get,” Michael continued on and Ray felt his face grow redder.

“If you wanted to go on a date, you could’ve just fucking asked, you moron.”

Ray blinked and stared at Michael. “I…what?”

“Or are you just fucking with me and trying to drive me insane?” Michael answered without skipping a beat and crossed his arms. 

Ray took a step back and tried to connect his thoughts together as Michael stared him down. “Uh, a date would be-“

“Great! Meet me tomorrow at 8 in the park. Now stop ordering so much fucking shit,” the other man cut in and sped off on his skates before Ray could get another word out.

Ray stood still with the front door wide open, trying to comprehend what had just happened. The wind blew right at the doorway, but it barely fazed Ray and he stared at the white abyss of snow.

“Ray! Close the door, you’re wasting heat!”

“Oh, right,” Ray snapped back to reality and slammed the door shut, leaning back against it as Miles glared at him from his multitude of blankets. “Do I have a date?”

“I think so, buddy,” Miles finally grinned and gave Ray a double thumbs up. 

Ray felt a loopy smile form on his face and he flopped onto the bed next to Miles. “Man, this is the greatest thing to happen. All because of dumb mail too.”

Miles smiled tiredly down at him and then Ray saw him thinking about something.

“What?” Ray questioned and shifted up to his elbows.

Miles tapped his chin and then grinned. “Challenge: get Ray laid before the end of winter?”

With a snicker, Ray shoved Miles with one hand and flopped back down onto his back completely. He wasn’t going to count Miles’ goal, but Ray definitely felt that he had accomplished something in his life beyond video games. Maybe Trophy Award: Roller Skate Love would be a better fit. Now there was a title Ray could be happy with.

**Author's Note:**

> Ay this was kind of dumb. If you know what song Miles started singing, four for you!!


End file.
